Stronger than Resonating
by thtzwhatuthink
Summary: A new Kishin has risen, and this one is immune to all of Lord Death's attacks, including Kishin-Hunter. Soul and Maka watch as Shingami slams into a piece of debris; a legendary miracle had to be pulled quickly, but what could Maka and Soul do?


They were in the heat of the battle.

Another Kishin had rose up again from the Earth, and yet again here they are in battle. Their friends lay all around them, barely breathing just like before. It was almost dejavu for both Soul and Maka.

However there was as slight difference.

This kishin couldn't be mentally unraveled by a brave persona. This one had to be beaten down. It was Maka and Shingami up against this—both powerful meisters welding the only true Death Scythes; Spirit and Soul.

Shingami and Spirit were in bad shape, Maka and Soul only just now arriving on the scene. Shingami-Jets launch the god over to the kishin, Spirit hitting it with Kishin-Hunter—only to expel backward.

This kishin was immune to the most powerful known attack.

The great god and Maka's father slams into debris a lengthy distance away. If Maka didn't figure something out quickly her family and a god would be dead, and not to long afterwards the world would go too.

"Shit Soul... What are we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking..."

By thinking he actually meant debating. Could an old ancient myth he heard be true? Could a plan like that work? Long ago, a single partnership built on the simplest combat forms of training, faced a kishin; one as intimidating as this one. They didn't even fight to kill the kishin, they had merely _drowned _it—_swallowed _it. Soul knew the legend tactic had a partnership with a special wavelength, deep resonance bond, and a little bit of luck with the weapon.

Maka fit the bill, and so did he.

He really hoped she wouldn't Maka-chop him before what he was about to do was made clear, and with a simple command of,

"I got a plan, Kishin-Hunter."

All she needed was the word; with his trust she didn't need to question or make him specify why. In seconds she was sprinting at the kishin, Death Scythe in hand and a look ready for a thrill. The kishin turned and looked at her like amused, staring at a small pathetic thin girl with a regular looking scythe in her hand. It was only as she resonated instantly with the weapon, it forming the glowing blade of Kishin-Hunter as well that he reconsidered how pathetic this meister may be.

The slice on the monster's shoulder was something it could bitch about. The rather pale meister had a special wavelength that flowed through her blade beautifully, and did damage to him. He was impressed by the partnership, the Kishin could say that. Maka continued to hit the being, her hits were hurting the kishin; slices and gashes everywhere. But he did not feel pain, and therefore did not care nor was affected by it. He started to attack right back, Maka working in dodges and jumps to maneuver around, hitting its blind spots.

_'Maka we could do this all day but he won't be affected by it in the slightest way. I know what we have to do.'_

_'Explain how do we defeat this?'_

The kishin gets more aggressive as she rolls her way clear of a Giant Fist.

_'No time to explain, just launched yourself directly at him, don't Maka-chop me later, and prepare to get __**real close**__.'_

By close she thought to the Kishin with a smirk.

By close he meant her lips with his.

As she's mid-air leaping, Soul transforms to a human state pulls her close to his body, and_** kisses Maka**_.

You could hear her father wailing in the distance; but if only the smile on Shingami's face could be seen. **He knew what Soul was doing.** Time slows down dramatically in the mind; Maka and Soul being transported to an unknown setting within their thoughts, lips still locked and surprisingly sweet. Her eyes once wide now lay closed happily, a red hue clear on her cheeks matching Soul's quite accurately.

She couldn't even speak when they parted slightly. She wanted to ask questions, but she couldn't speak a word as her eyes lock with his, barely any air between their faces. By instinct for the moment the gap closes again. She didn't even care now, and Soul was beyond ecstatic. She could feel her heartbeat pumping furiously, Or _was that Soul's_?

Actually it was both,

At the same time,

_Beating as one._

Little did Maka know she had on a wedding dress.

This was closer than resonating, this was much more powerful—It was affection. The said emotion could pull people together to create a bond unbreakable, and stronger than any weapon meister could go. This setting was both of their minds together creating a new single mind bonded by love. It wasn't just Maka's mind or just Soul's, it was both fused together.

Just like their bodies in reality.

They were glowing a brilliant light, directly in front of the kishin. Their bodies were becoming one, pulling each other closer for the kiss. In their single mind Soul simply murmurs,

_'Resonate with me again... No weapon form... just bond your soul with mine...'_

The second they resonated their mental bodies gained a swirled surge of their souls together. Soul's Death Scythe abilities kicked in as the soul wavelength swirls around them; expanding at an alarming rate. Their souls in reality glowed, and were realized not to be two individual entities, but a single. Half Maka, half Soul.

What a phenomenally beautiful sight to see for anyone a good distance away because that one soul expanded at the same rate as in their minds; rapidly growing to almost Shingami's soul proportion. Then Maka's special wavelength kicked in; visually radiating through the enormous soul in waves. Anything of evil magic within dissipates_** in seconds**_.

The kishin manages to survive, but screams while being deduced down to the size of a human being.

_'Soul... What did we just do?'_

_'Well uh...we just became as powerful as Shingami-sama. Annnnnnnnd I just made you my eternal soulmate.'_

His blush worsens and he shoots her an adorable look that begged her not to Maka chop him. She couldn't resist—a soft quick peck on his lips got him surprised but she just smiles. He couldn't help but grin and grabbing her hand, aware of the obvious feelings, interlocks fingers with her.

_'Let's finish this.'_

They're minds switch to reality, the visible soul fades and they drop to the ground, both catching themselves flawlessly on their feet, hands carried over to reality still interlocked. That was when Soul switched to scythe form, morphing into a glowing blade but this time he was a **double bladed scythe**, having one blade right under his normal, equally as sharp. This blade also expanded—the small Witch-Hunter changing to a Kishin-Hunter—as Maka began to swing the final attack,

**"DOUBLE BLADED KISHIN HUNTER!"**

A trail of light followed the swinging blade, clearly cutting the kishin in two. A little slice of history was just made, witnessed by everyone. As the kishin is reduced down to a kishin soul, Soul transforms back and _casually _eats one of the powerful things that ever lived. He could feel his stomach absorbing its abilities for his weapon form and later use. As he turns back behind him, he faces Maka with a grin. Every time they looked at each other now they couldn't stop blushing.

It was only as Maka began to fall and collapsed to display the physical tolls dawn on him.

He darts forward, catching her upper body before swinging her legs up, scooping up his meister bridal style; watching her father approaching fast with Shingami being dragged behind him by the hand. Shingami managing to hold him back from clawing Soul's face off and squeezing Maka's unconscious body. Shingami speaking,

"Well done Soul. I'm surprised you knew that myth. You followed it to the dot from what I observed."

"It's not a myth; it bonds to people officially—"

Shingami cuts him off, "—and permanently. Are you sure Maka is okay with her being permanently bonded to you?"

"I hope so... She seemed like she understood what I did in our mind—and eventually I hope to _**give her a ring **_in a few years anyway, once I got the courage to show interest."

His arms tightened around her protectively and he just stared down at his sleeping beauty in his arms as he spoke. A small smile crossing his lips as Shingami aweeee's and Spirit cries.

* * *

When Maka woke up she was in the nurse's office of the DWMA. Her eyes groggily open to see a daisy or two on her nightstand, a few books stacked up near the end of her bed with a bow on the top one, and Soul and Spirit on both sides of her. _Talking_. Not Soul getting strangled by her father, not her getting trapped in a death hug, they were _calmly _sitting and just talking. Her hand all of a sudden gained feeling, and she could feel warmth covering her hand.

Glancing over to Soul only to realize he was holding her hand—not in the friend way either.

Her father shockingly didn't look angry about it either.

"...So you're her soulmate now?"

Her hearing fades for a moment, still waking up.

"—re you really that serious about my Maka?"

"You don't just make a person your soulmate just because you're in the moment with all due respect dude. I was thinking about it for a long time, but I never had a reason and I never really had courage to."

"For a long time? You sound like you want to marry her…"

Her hearing fades out again.

"If you repeat the same mistakes I did, I will personally castrate you with my dullest blade."

Soul face was priceless, before quickly responding, "I have no want or reason to jeopardize our partnership for other women jeez. _Maka is Maka... she __**can't**__ be replaced._"

For the first time in her life her Father smiled at Soul, and not sadistically.

_**"Then I trust you with my daughter, with her consent she's yours."**_

All of a sudden a voice speaks in her mind,

_'What'cha say hun?'_

He knew she was awake the entire time, now directly stating at the emeralds which were barely open. She grins and shows she's awake to her father before stating—

"I was already Soul's a long time ago Dad."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ALREADY HAD YOU!? YOU WERE MY BABY GIRL."

A string of colorful profanities run through her mind from Soul, as he yet again wisks her up with the books at the end of her bed and makes a run for the apartment, a powerful redheaded scythe with blades out hot on his heels. Maka giggles as Souls groans while he jumps from rooftop to rooftop,

"Thanks Maka, I _**almost**_ got on his good side."

* * *

**Short and thrown together I just wanted to make a one-shot and see how it turned out. As usual I make up a lot of stuff in there, and pull it together in some cheesy fashion. Hopefully wasn't too bad, please leave a review and check out my other crap. :D **

**Phanks for reading! **

**-Thtzwhatuthink**


End file.
